(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a mechanism having an arm or ram which is capable of both reciprocating and rotating motion, with no rotation of the ram during the median pont of travel. In particular, the mechanism of the present invention is particularly useful to wind field stators, bobbins, alternators or armatures.
(2) Background of the Invention
Prior state of the art devices which reciprocate and rotate are heavy and bulky machines which require rigidity in their manufacture due to the balance problem incurred while driving a ram in a reciprocating motion. Furthermore, support facilities such as coolers and blowers, for dissipating heat build up, as well as the high power requirements (due to the required heavy-duty construction) make the cost of such machines prohibitive, while the maintenance of the machines becomes an ever increasing problem.